


Here Comes the General

by eternaleponine



Series: Where There Is A Flame [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Halloween Week, Deleted Scenes, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: After taking Madi out trick-or-treating, Clarke (dressed as Queen Hippolyta) decides to help Lexa (Antiope) out of her costume...Immediately followsMadi: Amazon Princess.For Clexa Halloween Week, Day 7: Halloween Night





	Here Comes the General

Lexa shut – and locked – the door, because even though Madi ought to be tucked in for the night, they were better safe than sorry. Clarke was pressed up against her barely a breath later, her lips warm and insistent as they met Lexa's, pushing her back against the door with a dull thud. "I don't even know where to start," she murmured, her breath hot against Lexa's cheek. 

"Boots, probably," Lexa said. 

"Probably," Clarke agreed, and went to her knees in front of her, her hands gliding down Lexa's thighs and to her calves, somehow managing to work the fastenings without looking, because there was no way she could be looking at what she was doing when her lips and tongue and teeth were teasing Lexa's skin where it was exposed between the tops of the boots – greaves, really, and thigh-high stockings underneath them – and the hem of her skirt... if it could even really be called a skirt. 

Lexa felt the air, cool against sweat-damp skin, as Clarke slid the stockings down, a marked contrast to the heat that pulsed out through her body from her core. She shuddered as Clarke dragged her fingers up her legs, standing and taking one arm to remove the bracer buckled there. 

"Just so I'm clear, we're ignoring the incest thing here?" Lexa teased as Clarke's lips brushed the skin at the inside of her elbow.

Clarke nipped at her in response, then turned her attention to the other arm. "All sisters in Amazon-dom, sprung fully formed from Zeus' forehead or something, probably, etcetera."

"Hippolyta is the daughter of Ares, actually," Lexa said. Because all of Costia's research about Amazons had taught her a few things. 

"Not in the movie," Clarke said, in such a perfect imitation of Madi that Lexa couldn't help laughing. "Anyway, when you've got the God of Gods going around fucking _swans_ , right and wrong all seems pretty relative."

"Isn't that where this conversation started?" Lexa asked, trying to fight back a grin. 

"I'm still trying to figure out why we're having this conversation at all," Clarke said. "Don't you think there are better things that we could be doing with our mouths?" She leaned in to demonstrate, her lips brushing over the bare skin of Lexa's shoulder, and Lexa had to agree that she was probably right.

Just as she'd promised earlier, Clarke peeled the armor away piece by piece until Lexa stood naked before her save for the headpiece that Clarke seemed to have no interest in removing, and then they were moving toward the bed. Lexa fell back against it, but Clarke stayed where she was, going to her knees again between Lexa's legs, and before Lexa could protest that Clarke was still fully dressed, she found herself unable to say anything at all, or at least nothing more coherent than 'Clarke' and 'please' and 'yes'. 

When the last waves of her orgasm had begun to subside, she rolled so that she could actually see Clarke, who was wiping her mouth daintily on a tissue and looking just a little bit smug. (She had every reason to, and Lexa knew she didn't need to tell her that.) 

"But shouldn't it be the general kneeling before the queen?" Lexa asked, reaching for her. "Shouldn't I be the one swearing fealty?"

Clarke smirked. "Far be it from me to stop you," she said, taking Lexa's hand and kissing her knuckles. 

Lexa used her grip on Clarke to help herself sit up, and then stood, pushing the fur-collared cloak off of Clarke's shoulders and letting it drop. "That's what I thought," she said, drawing her into her arms and kissing her deeply, tasting herself on her wife's lips, and the candy sweetness of her mouth under that. 

Despite her earlier advice to Clarke, she undressed her from the top down, slowly, taking one nipple into her mouth and then the other, then working her way down her sternum, down to her navel and lower until fabric got in her way. She worked off her boots, and helped her step out of the last of her undergarments without tripping on the tangle of costume pieces on the floor.

"How may I serve you, my queen?" she breathed, her lips brushing the damp nest of curls between Clarke's thighs. "What can I do to prove my devotion, my loyalty?" On the L of 'loyalty' she flicked her tongue out against Clarke's clit, and felt her shudder in response. She gripped her hips to keep her upright.

"Any way you see fit," Clarke moaned. "I trust your judgement."

"I hoped you would say that," Lexa said. She pressed Clarke down into the sheets, kissing her slowly, deeply, and then working her way down her body, tongue flicking over salty skin, teasing her nipples to hard points and sucking them, and then making her way downward, hooking her arms around Clarke's thighs as she buried her tongue in the slick heat of her. She didn't let up until she had given Clarke as good as she'd gotten and then some, and Clarke laid limp and spent beneath her. 

Lexa settled against Clarke's shoulder, and Clarke's lips brushed her hair. "After that," she said, "you deserve a promotion."

"There's nothing above general," Lexa said. "Not really."

Clarke's eyes flashed. "Not right now," she said. "But give me a minute..."

Lexa moaned as Clarke's fingers began their descent down her belly, lower and lower still until they pressed into her, making her hips buck. "Yessss, queen..."


End file.
